A Witch's Voice V2
by GoldsteinM
Summary: Witches written in poetic forms  NEW: Status update
1. Walpurgis Night

I've decided that I'll redo my previous Witch poems (except Walpurgis and Roberta) so that they are more concrete and have different poetic forms. I'll be glad to take suggestions and advice

This also means I'll have to use the "New Story" To separate the old from the new. I'll call it "A Witch's Voice V.2"

So . . .Here's the first one!

* * *

><p><strong><span>WALPURGIS NIGHT<span>  
><strong>

_To a marvelous storm have the crowds been drawn_

_The Gods will announce the revival_

_The wonderful procession marches on_

_The stage is set for my arrival_

_I have come to put on a show_

_My festival will make the devil squall_

_Towers will burn! The Reaper's cloak will flow!_

_The beautiful drama of it all!_

_The clowns dance and pretend_

_The show ends when my form turns over_

_I am helpless but ecstatic,_

_The festival is never over_

_As I move through time's river, my fate stays cruel_

_I am destined to spin; forever the laughing fool._


	2. Kriemhild Gretchen

This poem is alot more concrete than my previous poems. It is a combinations of several forms. While the poem as a whole is an acrostic, the first sestet is an elegy, or a mourning of the old world. The second sestet is an ode, a praise to the new world that the Witch "creates."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SALVATION (Kriemhild Gretchen) <strong>**

**M**ay this world rest in peace from deepest pain

**A**s the lilac falls grief will still remain

**D**ear daughter pure hath now fallen from Grace

**O**nly for want of a sword now defaced

**K**arma shall be the witness of My Change

**A**shes of the Phoenix shall rearrange

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>ill the darkness so new dawn shall come nigh!

**A**top my World does the trumpet blow high!

**N**ever again shall misfortune's chain bind!

**A**scend to Paradise and grief resigned!

**M**y Heart of Hope beckons to mold my reign!

**E**ternal bliss to last from fraud of pain!


	3. Roberta

Roberta's poem doesn't exactly have an exact poetic form, since she's in a state of anger, which is why she's shouting her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>BIRDCAGE<strong>

_How long for have I been such a display?_

_Only a symbol of sex to portray?_

_My freedom is locked in this cage from hell!_

_Nothing more than trapped in an iron shell!_

_Why do the peacocks form now around me?_

_Their dance has pained me for eternity!_

_Such frivolous filth only brings such pain!_

_Let all the feathered swine now burn away!_

_The fury I hold knows not such a bound_

_Their display sickens as they move around!_

_Only one as I to endure their dance!_

_A simple escape is my only chance!_

_My future has flown away from my hand!_

_Yet I only want life of my own Brand!_

_Forever alone in this hanging shell!_

_For simple want of friends I sing in Hell!_

_My toxic elixir sends grief to end!_

_The devil's juice is my only dear friend!_

_Humanity's friend so faithful to all!_

_I can never leave him. Never at all!_


	4. Patricia

Since Patricia's nature is to be an onlooker, the haiku was the best choice, since naturally she would be in a state of inner peace (like zen).

Obviously 17 syllables is way too short for my taste, so I decided to EXTEND the structure, but keep the pattern of 5-7-5 syllables. I think it came out quite nicely

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLASS REPRESENTATIVE<span>**

The sweet air of spring

A breeze flows through the plain sky

Clothes hang gracefully

I walk along the blue sky

Now the rain is gone

There is no storm in my world

Now the sun comes out

It is a wonderful day

The clouds will join me

Nothing is filthy at all

Holding it in place

My friends are calling my name

School is in session

All of my friends are here now

Such a normal day

I want to meet all my peers

Until the bell rings

Everyone is normal

Perfectly normal

Everything is normal

There is no reason to cry

Magic matters not

I decided not to see

They do not exist

Nothing of those filthy thoughts

I want to stay clean

I just want to be normal

I'm a normal girl

I will enjoy my school life

Perfectly normal


	5. Gertrud

**This is my first attempt at a sestina and I hope I succeeded. The weeds are a metaphor for humans.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE GARDEN<strong>

Morning in another world. I, the Queen

Reside in my garden. I grow my Roses,

Just me and the care I give. All of my love

Devoted to my children. I, alone and fragile,

am admired by many. Beyond me, the weeds

Grow closer, but fall to those who shear.

* * *

><p>They are my many servants. They shear<p>

The unwanted braches. To their Queen,

Blooming flowers will go. They trim the weeds

From the landscape. They will protect the Roses

And their Mother. They know I am fragile

And will defend me and that to which I give love.

* * *

><p>More than anything else, the Roses earn my love.<p>

I protect them with my life and I will shear

Any trespassers. I am truly fragile

But beautiful, like a butterfly. So I, the Queen,

Call on my subjects. "Bring me Roses!"

I call, far beyond unfamiliar weeds.

* * *

><p>So the Roses come forth. But the weeds<p>

Grow closer, trampling the Roses. My love,

My dedication, trampled on. The Roses

Cry. I cry. We cry in agony. The weeds shear

My treasure. My children. I, the Queen,

Will not accept this. We are fragile.

* * *

><p>So rings the alarm. "Protect the fragile<p>

Ones!" sounds the alarm. Closer the weeds

Creep. The workers have already seen their Queen

Shatter. This will not happen again. My love

Must be protected. The workers advance, and shear

The weeds away, never letting them touch the Roses.

* * *

><p>No trespasser shall harm my Roses.<p>

The heart of the garden sings, so fragile

And delicate. So they continue to shear.

I have been broken before by the weeds.

That will never happen again. That love

Will continue to bloom. That love from a queen.

* * *

><p>And so pests they shear, but they will tend the Roses.<p>

The garden needs its Queen, a butterfly so fragile.

Far away from the weeds, I will continue to love.


	6. Gisela

Hey everyone! Here is the next Witch poem in my series, the Silver Witch Gisela! I modeled this poem after the poem, "Do No Go Gentle Into That Good Night," more properly known as a villanelle. Gisela was tricky because I didn't really have much of a backstory to go with her. Then I discovered in several production notes that Gisela's Minions, the Doras, play the theme to the Godfather on their pipes.

That lead to this theory:

"She was a smart child who probably excelled in science or technology and wanted a career on that field, but because she was a mafia daughter she felt entrapped into the mafia lifestyle and perhaps she tried to be a magical girl to seek redemption as a magical girl of justice to make up for her father's sin."

* * *

><p><strong>SILVER<strong>

My heart of silver, murdered by rust's hand

I no longer move at the close of the day

The road I know, no more in my command

Once in a time, I sought reign of heart's land

But unfit to shine by father's foul play

My heart of silver, murdered by rust's hand

I sought fortune through scientific hand

To design my road and not shift away

The road I know, no more in my command

Recover from crime at Godfather's true stand

Yet amnesty dead, no matter the pray

My heart of silver, murdered by rust's hand

The pipes declare; they crush upon my gland!

My speed fading as I watch the last ray

The road I know, no more in my command

My dull body now sits on the dry sand

My liberal 'morrow is speeding away

My heart of silver, murdered by rust's hand

The road I know, no more in my command

* * *

><p><strong>GISELA<strong>

"The Silver Witch. She has a liberal nature. She dwells in a Barrier where everything moves at high speed, but the Witch herself is dull. She, unfortunately, cannot use any sort of scientific power. Her body was once dazzling with silver, but she has tarnished gazing upon the coastal sunset."

**DORA**

"Minion of the Silver Witch. Her duty is to declare her opinion. She makes a nuisance of herself with the roaring from the pipes extending from her body as she moves about like a freak sandstorm. She hates magnets. "


	7. Izabel

This is the next in my revised series of Witch poems. This time, we focus on the Artist Witch, Izabel.

Since the Witch's nature is vanity, what better way to express that pride than with the Ode, specifically the irregular form. The main idea is that she thinks she's starting a Renaissance of new art, when in reality, she's just recreating the works of other artists; she just doesn't realize it (she hates criticism). I also wanted to put in as many references to other arts as I could. See if you can spot all of them.!

* * *

><p><strong>ARTIST<strong>

A soul of greatness from Heavens above

I bless this land with my creative heart

To be Created by Adam with God's love

With my bright mind shall I birth a new Start

From Father's chisel, I sculpt my mind's form

And with heart's Dagger, I break the Cast's shell

I birth this child of stone and beauty!

From Mother's brush, the Whiteness I transform

With colorful flames, I smite the Blank Hell!

To bring my dreams to Life! Tis my Duty!

From Picasso's soul; the brush that I wave,

The Helpless Grey of Dear Guernica's Tomb.

From the heart of Van Gogh I shall engrave

Of Rémy's Blue Night and her Stars that bloom.

My deepest stroke and stone dagger's pure wit

Sculpting my heart of purest majesty

My soul, a token to all my young peers

Lest critical eyes see as pure common spit

And witness my Art as poor Rhapsody,

My heart shall flood with red tears

My Arching soul shall reign over the weak!

To postpone the loom of cliché's rude breath,

My canvas shall hang on the critic's peak

And put low the eager eyes down to death

I Triumph with Vitruvian design!

The Birth of art only Venus would envy!

I shall dance with Marble and become one!

It is impossible that I resign!

Even if I pass, still all will know me!

My Art shines eternally and bar none!

* * *

><p><strong>IZABEL<strong>

"The Artist Witch. Her nature is vanity. Without a slightest doubt, she believes her existence is blessed. Wanting someone to see her work, she often interferes with the human world. However within her Barrier only exist works that you have probably seen somewhere before. To defeat this Witch, just bring a well-known critic with you."

**MICHAELA**

"Minion of the Artist Witch. Her duty is to be a piece of artwork. Any human that has been killed by this Witch will have their body parts placed within this familiar.


	8. HN Elly

The poem of the Box Witch, H.N. Elly! Elly's whole persona is based on different forms of memory, such as film strips, snow globes, etc. Her poem is an Acrostic, spelling out MY NAME IS KIRSTEN, which represents the simplest memory; her Name, her identity

* * *

><p><strong>BOX <strong>

**M**y pure Memories I hold and contain

**Y**ears packed in Glass that cannot know bane

**N**ostalgic the Song of an Idol's Heart

**A**ttached to this Screen, which I cannot part

**M**onitor of Mine; of what do you show?

**E**xpress this Holiday of falling Snow

**I **do not like fools; those of Upper Crust

**S**uch fools would gladly leave pictures by dust

**K**aleidoscopic thoughts I cannot smear

**I **Lock myself away from Future fear

**R**ecords of prancing ponies move around

**S**now unshaken is falling to the ground

**T**he Times of my glee, I view no disdain

**E**xtending my Wings to Fly from the pain

**N**ow there are none I can Forget or Gain

* * *

><p><strong>H.N. ELLY (KIRSTEN)<strong>

"The Box Witch. She has a covetous nature. She is a staunchly reclusive witch. Anything she covets she locks away within glass. The thoughts of her prisoners are laid bare, but one can strike her without thought without problems.

**DANIYYEL + JENNIFER**

Minions of the Box Witch. Their duty is transportation. Anything they touch becomes easy to carry.


	9. Elsa Maria

Ah yes, Elsa Maria: The Shadow Witch.

A lot of other fanfics portrayed her as Witching out when she found out where Witches came from. I took a different direction. After looking through the production notes, I found what appears to be her "origin story":

"A girl who became a magical girl in order to save the world. She did, somewhat, but nothing really changed in the end. Surely, her help wasn't enough. She has to save them. She has to save them. All shall be equal."

I took it that she is not guilty because she killed other Witches, but because she saw herself as a savior of mankind but she exhausted her magic trying to bring recognizable change. This did not end well obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW<strong>

O Lord my God, I sing of your Glory

Lend my Your Strength, as I make this story

I know my purpose for sake of the Light

_**We must save them from the Dark!**_

Look upon this World bleeding vice and sin!

The Devil's seeds take root, except within

I know my purpose to carry Your Will

_**Follow Us to the Light of Our Lord!**_

Ravens hold their horde! Bears charge forth by Red!

Locusts consume! Cows show their breasts unwed!

Serpents kill for legs! Gears move and Mule still!

_**We must save them from the Dark!**_

The Darkness moves forth, but now I must fight!

And so I pray to the Sun for your Might!

My Shadow stand witness before my Hope!

_**Follow Us to the Light of Our Lord!**_

The Darkness expand, the Darkness consume;

Though the Dark stood once, now the Light shall bloom!

I shall save you All from Lucifer's taint!

_**We must save them from the Dark!**_

Come hither my Children and hear my Song!

I bring you to the Light despite your Wrong!

Let no Evil sink its way to your Hearts

_**Follow Us to the Light of Our Lord!**_

Though the Dark stood once when my Light was weak,

This Change will be strong, Light no longer bleak!

No more shall be raped by Lucifer's smile!

_**We must save them from the Dark!**_

My conscience is clear and my Heart is sound

My Heart brings this Light, breaking Sin around

Lay rest in the Shade of thy Mother's Tree

_**"Follow Us to the Light of Our Lord!"**_

God bless you All for this Wall cannot stay!

Let no Mouse, Dog, Snake, Hen, and Hare lay stray!

Together we carry His Will as One!

_**We must save them from the Dark!**_

Open thy Hearts to this Light which I share

His Will hath called me for your Divine care!

Let no Evil come to you who embrace

_**"Follow Us to the Light of Our Lord!"**_

Now you, my Sister, your Sword drunk from blood,

Hath spurned His Light through your Fury aflood

You reject the Truth for Pure and Just Way,

Through you the Sun now sets upon my day

Yet now as I fall, You will soon follow,

For we meet in peace from our own Sorrow

May the Lord bless you and bless us All

Amen

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA MARIA<strong>

The Shadow Witch. She has a self-righteous nature. She continually prays for all of creation and drags all life equally into her shadow without breaking her posture. One hoping to defeat her must know the blackest anguish.

**SEBASTIAN'S**

Minions of the Shadow Witch. Their duty is to blindly believe. They are an aggregate of the lives who have found salvation thanks to the Shadow Witch. They continually seek out companions.

* * *

><p>In other news, I just found out from a translation error that Gertrud actually has a distrustful nature instead of a insincere one. You would not believe how blown my mind was. But now I have to rewrite her Sestina to fit the distrustful nature. I've actually decided to rewrite the poems of Roberta, Gisela, and Izabel, to make their human pasts more blurry, so I'm not afraid<p>

Please subscribe!


	10. Status Report

**STATUS REPORT**

Hello, my fellow Madoka-natics.

I thought I should fill you in on what's currently going on in my life.

You may have noticed that I haven't been able to upload new poems in my series, "A Witch's Voice." I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS PROJECT. THIS I ASSURE YOU. My series is simply on temporary hiatus for two reasons.

* * *

><p>1) I have two papers due in about two weeks whilst I'm at UEA and I've been starting to work on them<p>

2) With the release of Madoka Magica Portable PSP, I can probably get some more ideas to amp up my poetry, seeing as how there will be new Witches and some Witches that haven't appeared in the anime. I'll also be writing new poems for the Canon Witches (probably under a new title). I'll compile the best ones into one portfolio when I'm done.

3) And speaking of the Portable PSP, for this who have been keeping up with the game, we have some translations of the biographies of the Witches of maim and Kyouko. They are (as taken from the Puella Magi Wiki):

* * *

><p><strong>CANDELORO<strong>

The Witch of Dress-Up. She has an inviting nature. She is a kind-hearted Witch who dreams of ideal things. This Witch can't stand being lonely, and never lets visitors to her Barrier escape.

**OPHELIA**

The Wǔdàn Witch. She has a self-abandoning nature. She eternally wanders with hollow footsteps within the fog. She can no longer remember what the horse that always accompanies her was.

What would be the best poetic forms I could use for these two?

* * *

><p>Also, I want to do a poem strictly from Kyubey's Point of view. I want to make it like he's presenting a logical argument as to why he shouldn't be called the Villain while emphasizing his ways of logic (language and diction, motives, the fact that he is incapable of having emotion). It would be like he's attempting to write a poem; he understands the structure, he's just not putting his heart into it. I was wondering if I could get advice on how to do this. Any suggestions would be great.<p>

Also, does anyone know how to say "The Voice of the Witch" in Latin?

Hope you guys understand, but thanks for being so patient


End file.
